Our Promise
by Violet Akara
Summary: When you meet your childhood best friend who you haven't seen for years, how do you feel? Good? What if she doesn't remember you? My first story! Please review. [TsurugixOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Akara: Umm hey! This is my first story so,you know, may be crappy. But please lemme know coz' you know I'm not so good in these things. Kariya disclaimer!**

**Kariya: Akara-chan does not own anything except her OC's. Happy?**

**Akara: *nods* **

**Chapter: 1 Remember me?**

"_Please! Don't leave me, we're best friends right? You promised me you'll never leave me." A 6 year old navy haired boy with amber eyes who we all know as Tsurugi Kyousuke said._

"_I know…"Another 6 year old girl with orange hair and ocean blue eyes filled with tears said also know as, Sumaya Kasumi._

"_Please Kasumi-chan.." The young Tsurugi said. "I don't want you to leave.."_

" _I have to… But listen I promise we WILL meet again, alright?" And then she hugged him tightly._

_She pulled back, "Now promise me that you will never forget me. NEVER. Okay ?Promise?"__  
__Tsurugi nodded and they made a pinky-swear._

"_Kasumi time to go." Sumaya Kasumi 's mother called._

"_Remember our promise." Then she hugged him again and left._

'_Please remember.' They both thought._

_Yeah he still remembers they both were best friends. Always together. Eating ice-creams, snowball fights, making snowmans in winter, everything. He still remember how she would puff her cheeks when he won her in he would think 'How cute!' and then say 'You can do better.' How they made memorable memories everyday. Together. And then one day, because of her mother's job she shifted from Tokyo to Okinawa. Also how much they cried._

'_I just hope you didn't forget about our promise.'_

He sighed.

"-suke?"

"-yousuke?"

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

He almost fell off his chair. Looking around he noticed that he was in his brother's hospital room.

He had spaced out. AGAIN.

"O-Oh sorry,Nii-san." He apologized.

"Kyousuke are you thinking of Kasumi-chan?" Yuuichi asked.

He nodded.

Yuuichi's look softened. He sighed."I miss her too.."

"She-She promised that she would never leave me, that we would meet again and then she.." The younger Tsurugi said.

"She has promised,no? Then of course we will meet her soon." He laid a bit back and said,"And you can confess your undying love for her."

"Right-Wait WHAT?!" Kyousuke said with a red face.

Yuuichi chuckled. "Right."

"Yuuichi-san, time for check-up." Fuyuka entered the room and said. Yuuichi nodded.

Kyousuke mumbled a small 'bye' and left.

While on the road, he put his hand on his left chest. His heart was beating a bit faster.

'_Why does my heart beat faster when Nii-san mentions her name? Why do I even blush? Does it mean I-I-No no no of course not! She already forget about me.'_

He sighed again.

**NEXT DAY~**

**\- At morning soccer practice**

"Minna! Have you heard about the new girl?" Tenma said/asked.

"New girl?" Everybody repeated.

"Yeah. She is gonna be in the same class as me." Tenma said as he smiled.

"New girl, huh?" Tsurugi asked to himself.

Kariya was already planning on pranking the new girl while the others were thinking about 'how she looks?' etc.

And while they went outside, Tsurugi saw a girl with waist-length orange hair talking with Coach Endou. HE couldn't see her face because her back was turned towards him.

**AFTER PRACTISE~**

**-IN CLASS**

Everyone was chatting happily before the teacher came. After a while the teacher came in.

"Class! We have a new student" The teacher said happily. After an opening and closing of door was heard. Inside came a very beautiful because all the guys went 'Awwwhh…'. Tsurugi didn't even bother to look. He was busy saring out of the window.  
"Umm, I-I'm Sumaya Kasumi. I hope we all get along!" And she bowed very deep.

**Akara: Sooo? That was the first chapter! I know, I know, its crappy! But please let me know. Care to review?**


	2. A familiar face

**Akara : I'm back! /grin/  
Tsurugi : Good that you're just back.  
Akara : With a new chap, of course. /gets whacked in the head/  
OW! Who the- Kasumi-chan?  
Kasumi : That was for erasing my memory. In the chap.  
Akara : /pout/ Awww… Don't ruin it for the readers. Do the disclaimer! ARIGATOU~! /runs/  
Kasumi : /sigh/ Okay. Aka-chan doesn't own Inazuma eleven Go nor its characters, if she would-?!  
Akara : THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU KNOW! ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter: 2 A familiar face**

The moment Tsurugi heard her name, his head shot up. A waist-length orange haired girl with ocean blue eyes was smiling brightly.

"Sumaya, can you tell us something about yourself?" The teacher asked.  
"Uhh O-okay!" _Should I tell them?_ "Just ask what do you know about me?" She smiled.  
One of the students raised his hand. She nodded, gesturing him to ask.  
"Are you always this cute?"

Silence.  
Then all the students started to laugh. Sumaya blushed slightly.  
"Umm.. e-eto I don't know, but if you really think I am. Arigatou~!" She smiled.  
After answering some basic questions, a girl asked," What do your parents call you?"  
The teacher frowned. "No personal ques-"  
"No no, its okay." Sumaya said. "Well you see, my parents died in an accident and I live alone but I used to have a best friend who meant everything to me, but when I moved away from Inazuma Town I had an accident and that-" She paused her bangs covered her eyes "-that erased my memory." She said.  
Many gasps were heard.  
_That means she doesn't remember me? _Tsurugi thought.  
"So even if I knew some of you, please tell me." She added.  
"Okay, Miss Sumaya, you can sit beside Tenma. Tenma-kun , raise your hand." The teacher said. A brown haired boy raised his hand. She nodded at him and walked towards her seat.  
(Okay, so lets get the seat arrangement: Kasumi sits in left of Tsurugi with Aoi on her back and Tenma on the right. Okay?)  
'She's just beside of me. Great!' Tsurugi thought smiling inwardly. While reaching her place, her blue eyes met amber ones. Her eyes were beautiful.  
"Hey, Sumaya! My name is Matsukaze Tenma. Yoroshiku!" The brunette- Tenma- said. Sumaya some-what flinched hearing his loud voice all of a sudden.  
"O-oh right. Nice to meet you too. You already know my name, though." Sumaya smiled.  
"And that is Sorano Aoi, my childhood friend." Tenma said as he pointed at the blue haired girl behind to her.  
"H-Hello, Sorano-san!" She said.  
Aoi smiled. "You can just call me Aoi like everyone else." She said.  
"And the one next to you is Tsurugi Kyousuke. Umm…. Tsurugi?" Tenma said as he caught Tsurugi staring at Sumaya. "A-Ah! Yes!" Tsurugi said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Probably from embarrassment, but who knows?  
"You can keep the questions for later. One of you, please give her a tour of our school after class." The teacher said.  
"Hai!" They said, except Sumaya who just nodded.  
"Now we should add the-" and the teacher continued blabbering about 'whatever'.  
Sumaya was somwhere else. Navy blue hair, amber eyes and pale skin.  
_'Tsurugi Kyousuke? Why does the name sound so familiar?'_

* * *

**Akara: So that's it for now. Please let me know how it is in the reviews.  
Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and just to remind you there is no practice today .  
Sumaya was walking home alone humming her favourite song.  
"Oi! Sumaya-san!" The said girl turned around and smiled seeing that it was Matsukaze, followed by Aoi and Shinsuke who were smiling and Tsurugi doing nothing(?) in the background.  
"Do you need something, Matsukaze-san?" She asked politely.  
"You take this road right?" seeing that she nodded he continued," Me and the others take this one too. So I was thinking…" He trailed off and scratched his cheek blushing slightly. Aoi stepped forward standing beside Tenma she smiled brightly," Maybe we should walk home together!" She stared at them for a while before flashing a smile.  
"Sure!" And they walked together. Everybody was laughing asking questions, well everybody except one. Our ace striker was busy staring into blank space. "Umm Tsurugi?" Tenma said waving his hand in front of his face. Tsurugi flinched and then cleared his throat, and the others looked- no, morelike stared at him, like he was going to say something but when his eyes landed on Sumaya, the words got stuck in his throat. Realizing words won't come out , he closed his mouth again.

After a while, they all came to a splitting end with two roads. Tsurugi took the right while the others took the left one. At that moment he mumbled a small 'bye' and took the right road.  
He was walking quietly with his hands in his pockets when he head a all-so familiar voice.  
The voice he loved.  
"TSURUGI-KUN!"  
The said latter turned to see his new friend *ahem* and crush call him while running towards him.  
When she reached him, she inhaled in and out seeing she had been running all the way and then she grinned and walked past him, a gesture-like to follow. " Looks like we go the same way,ne?" He just nodded. She couldn't see so she stopped, turning 180` she leaned forward. Tsurugi was red \, as their faces were so close to each other. But the other seemed to not notice.  
"Lost your voice, Tsurugi-kun~?" She asked n a seductive voice.  
" I-I-I-" He just kept saying I-I. How dumb?  
Before he could say anything, she leaned back and said, "Mom's gonna kill me if I'm go."  
He nodded and both of them walked in silence, not an awkward one but a rather peaceful and comfortable one.  
"Hey, You are my neighbor!"Tsurugi exclaimed when he saw his house.  
"Yes and you're not mute." She grinned. "And how is it, I mean my voice?" He smirked. " Umm I guess," She walked towards him and when they were face to face. She whispered, "Like my love and best friend." But he heard it. "WHAT?!" "Nothing. Its just that you remind me a lot of my best friend.."  
"Maybe someday we can sit together and have a chat about your old life?" HE offered.  
"Sure." She kissed him on the cheek."Bye." And she shut she door behind her back.


	4. Talk-about-past thing

**Kon'nichiwa Minna!  
I'm baack~!  
So here's the new chaper of Our Promise.I know the kiss-on cheek-was a bit too soon but I wanted it so. And yeah I have a question for y'all.  
Please read the note at the end of this chap. Arigatou~  
Now now, Tsurugi do the disclaimer.  
Tsurugi : Akara-chan doesn't own Inazuma eleven series . Enjoy!**

* * *

BAM!_  
_She shut the door behind her. Meanwhile, Tsurugi was still in the same position, with his cheeks becoming red per second. Then he touched his cheek where she had kissed and god it was burning hot._  
Did she just kiss me? Well on the cheek but still…. _He thought. Then smiling a small smile, he walked to his house.  
_Still, it would've been better if, _he sighed, _if she remembered me. _After reaching his house he went to the kitchen ,had dinner and went to sleep.  
Rolling in his bed for the umpteenth time, he sighed Its been thirty minutes. THIRTY MINUTES OF ROLLING IN THE BED AND BEGGING FOR SOME SLEEP. _Who the hell is dreaming about me?  
_Unknown that someone else is in the same situation.  
Even though he can't sleep,he still couldn't get those orange hair and blue eyes outta his head.  
Kasumi's POV:  
BAM!  
I closed the door behind me.  
Oh god, I just kissed him. On the cheek but still! What the hell am I gonna do now?  
Wait, I just met him today morning! And it hasn't been a week and I kissed him! What were you thinking Kasumi-baka?  
But he reminds me of someone. Someone very precious to me. Pale skin, those piercing amber eyes and that navy-blue hair. I am 100- no make it 1000% sure that . . . But then- Arghh! You baka! Now forget about it or else you're gonna go nuts.  
After dinner, she changed int her PJs and went to sleep.  
But she can't get those amber eyes and navy hair outta her head.

* * *

NEXT DAY  
Normal POV:  
IT was morning and our ace striker and his *ahem* crush are going to go to school.  
Both of them get out of their houses and when they see each other grow red.  
_Act like nothing ever happened yesterday. Act like nothing ever happened yesterday.  
_Both of them were repeating this line again and again in their heads.  
"Umm Tsurugi, ohayo!" Kasumi broke the awkward silence. Who would like to walk in silence to the whole way to school?  
"Right! Ohayo!" Tsurugi greeted his crush. Kasumi stopped in her tracks.  
"Tsurugi…" She whispered.  
"Hmm?" He said.  
"Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"I? Your f-friend from y-yesterday, of course! We're getting late. Lets go." He said picking his pace.  
After turning a corner, he sighed heavily. After turning around he called out " Sumaya! SUMAYA!"  
She was not there.  
After searching a little, he looked at the time. '5 minutes till class starts.'  
Oh god, I gotta get to the class.  
After a little bit of running, he reached the class. The class had just started.  
"Are you just coming to the class, Tsurugi?" Sensei asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Sorry, sensei."Tsurugi mumbled and after receiving a 'okay' got to his seat.  
She was right there staring into space.  
He sighed and glomped down his seat. The teacher continued his lesson.  
He was staring out of the window when a paper aeroplane landed in his hands. He looked around and saw Sumaya closing her notebook.  
_She sent me this? Of course. Let's see.  
_He said mentally and unfolded the paper.

* * *

_Tsurugi  
I'm sorry for the morning_. _Its just that I want to know about my past so much that sometimes I cross the line. Please don't think that I'm a freak or just that you remind me of my__best friend And yeah can you come to my house today, after school? To talk about my past.  
Sumaya_

* * *

__"…...?" _ Did she just apologize? _ He looked at her and at the paper and again at her for a couple of times. Then flashed a smile. Then tried to focus on what the teacher was blabbing about.

* * *

During the lunch, Tenma asked Sumaya to sit with them. She sat beside Aoi and chatted with the others while eating. (Others meaning: Kariya, Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi, Hikaru, Shinsuke)

"So do you play sakka?" Tenma asked.  
"Yes and no." She said with a sheepish smile.  
Everyone looked at her with confused faces. She got nervous. _Should I-?  
_RIIIIIINGGGGG!  
_Saved by the bell. _She sighed.  
"Guys lets go." Tenma said and the others nodded.  
_I'll tell to Tsurugi-kun. And what is his full name? Why? I kissed him-on the cheek still! I should know right? Anyways gotta get to class! _She said in her mind as she rushed to her class.

* * *

"Sooo…." She said. Right now they were at her house for the talk-about-your-past thing.  
"So what?" Tsurugi said sipping his tea. She spat out some of the tea.  
"Aren't we supposed to talk about my past?!" She yelled. They've been sitting there and sipping the tea from their cup for THIRTY MINUTES!  
"Okay then." He said placing his cup on the table. "What do you remember?"  
"Mom, Dad dead. Living alone. Not good at making friends. A childhood BFF-my Granny told me aabout this, she told she'll explain it later but just the next day she died- and I have no idea what is his or her name-heck, I don't even know if he or she is a girl or boy but whoever my childhood friend was, we always played sakka together." She smiled then frowned. "That all."  
"…" Tsurugi just stared at her.  
_She remember me. SHE REMEMBERED ME! YAY!  
But still she doesn't know who I am.  
_"Good." He said standing up.  
"Good? And wait you're leaving?" She asked also standing up.  
"Yeah-"  
"Ooo yes! I remembered!" She said smiling. "We promised we would play sakka." Pause. "Together. Only Together." She said emphasizing the last words.  
"So what you don't know how to play sakka without him?" He chuckled. She pouted.  
"I know k! but I want to play with him so I won't play sakka unless we meet again." She said.  
_Then she-she won't play? I guess I have to tell her soon. AND we can play sakka soon!  
Wait, when did I become like Tenma.  
_"I'm so bored`" Kasumi said as she stretched herself and yawned.  
"Wanna go somewhere?" Tsurugi asked.  
"Mm-hmm." She nodded with a smile.  
"Lets go to the park, then" He said.  
"Okay." She said.  
And they headed towards the near-by park.

* * *

_  
**Hope you liked this chapter!:)  
Yeah they're going to the park.  
Yes the question! Its time our dear Kasumi-chan regains her memory. *grin*  
Kasumi: Yeah! *smiles*  
How should she get her memory back? Its up to you guys! Try to make it a painful one. *evil stare*  
Kasumi: *deathglare*  
Kidding kidding! *nervous chuckle*  
I had an accident in mind. Accident, coma, waking up and she remembers everything! If you agree HIGH-FIVE! And if you disagree, well reviewing another suggestion is something you should.  
But review okay? Or I can't continue this story. And I'm not kidding!  
SO REVIEW MINNA!  
JA MATA NE!~**


End file.
